Destiny's End
by Gladden
Summary: Last Added: Part 5! Evil returns which forces terrible sacrafices to be made made, and battles to be fought, just to give two worlds a chance. Including Taiora, Mimato, Takari. Mostly rated R for swearing. Last Added: Part 5 and minor corrections.
1. Part 1- Activation

Disclosure: I do NOT own Digimon or any of the characters in it

Disclosure: I do NOT own Digimon or any of the characters in it! As I've said before, if I did own Digimon, I would have made it a Taiora instead of the Sorato they made it in season 2.

This is going to be an action/adventure/romance fic, which is going to be my second fic, and first series. I wasn't planning on ever writing a fic again, but after all the good reviews I got on my first fic, I decided to write a second one. Hopefully this will be better than my first, which I still think is terrible.

I'm using mostly English names for everybody, but if you're smart, you'll notice that I use the full names also. Basically, I'm pretending that the Japanese names are their full names, while the English ones are their nicknames. I'm surprised no one else thought of that! ~jk ;)

This fic takes place a little bit after Season 2, so you can kind of grasp the ages of the people. I'm also taking a few creative liberties with this fic, so don't flame if it doesn't exactly follow the TV show. In fact, don't flame at all!

Comment Please!

***********************************************************************************************

** **

** **

** **

** **

Destiny's End Part 1 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

***********************************************************************************************

** **

** **

** **

"Tai, this has to be the greatest idea you have ever come up with," said a smiling TK.

"Ya Tai, this will be awesome. But TK, didn't you mean to say this is the _only_ good idea Tai has ever come up with?" TK's older brother, Yamato (Matt) said jokingly.

"Can it, Matt. But seriously, do you think the girls will want to come. I know you just broke up with Sora Matt, and you want to go out with Mimi, but are you sure the girls will want to go camping in the digital world?" Tai asked seriously.

"Give it a rest Tai, they'll want to come. Kari will come to be with TK, and Mimi was talking about a break from her busy life in the States, so all we have to we have to worry about is Sora."

"All _we _have to worry about, Matt? I think you mean all Tai has to worry about," TK said with a wink.

"Very funny, TK. So the plans are for this weekend, ok. Just e-mail me or call me if you find out your 'respective' partners can come," Tai said.

"Gotcha," Matt and TK replied as they left for their homes.

*This will be great if Sora can come! A weekend in the digi-world will be the perfect time to confess my feelings to her,* Tai thought to himself. He turned around and skipped home with a grin on his face.

***********************************************************************************************

"Hello, anybody home?" Tai asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hi Tai," Kari said as she walked out of their bedroom. "TK just called and told me about your camping idea in the digital world. Won't it be fun! Just the six of us, away from everyone else, in a peaceful and happy digital world!"

"That's why I suggested it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to call Sora and ask her to come with us."

"Sure Tai, the phone's in our room. I'm going over to TK's. C-ya later," Kari replied as she walked out of the apartment.

"Bye," Tai said. He walked into his room, collapsed on his bed, and grabbed the phone. He dialed and waited. One ring. Two rings. Tai's heart began to pound. He didn't know why he was getting so nervous over such a simple phone call, heck, he used to call her all the time. *But that was before she broke up with Matt* Tai thought nervously. Then halfway through the third ring, he heard the click of the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" said the sweet and innocent voice on the other end.

"Hi, Sora. This is Tai."

"Hi Tai! How are you? Haven't seen you in, what, two days" Sora said with a giggle.

Tai sighed. Those two days seemed like an eternity for him. He loved her so much, and now, with Matt and her not dating, he finally had his chance. He wouldn't make the same mistake of not asking her out again. "Ya, that's about right. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go camping this weekend in the digi-world with Matt, Mimi, Kari, TK, and of course, you're hero, me," Tai said slyly.

***********************************************************************************************

Sora bit her lip. Was Tai Kamiya actually asking her out on a date? No, of course he wasn't, since he was bringing along four other digi-destined. But then why had he asked her to come. Maybe Matt had made him do it. It wasn't as if she and Matt hated each other for breaking up, it was just that they decided that it wasn't the right thing to do, but they still wanted to remain friends. So that was it. Matt had made Tai ask Sora. But if that was true, why did…

"Sora?" Sora was woken up from her daydream as she realized Tai was still on the other end. "Sora, you there? I know how cool I am, but I really hoped you didn't go and faint on me."

"Shut up, Tai," Sora said while laughing at arrogance. "One sec, let me ask my mom."

A few minutes later, after talking with her mom, Sora returned to the phone call. "Sure I can come, Taichi. So c'ya on Saturday?"

"Sure thing Sora. Bye!"

Sora sighed as Tai hang up with him. She thought of what was going to happen this weekend, and decided now would be the perfect time to tell Tai what she felt about him. Then, realizing it was Thursday; she rushed out the door to the mall to get her "camping clothes."

***********************************************************************************************

Tai hung the phone up with a smile. She had said yes! But why had she paused at the beginning of the phone call? Was she thinking of someone else? Matt, maybe? Tai decided to put it of his mind, and get fready for Friday.

When Saturday finally came around, the five friends met at Tai's house to go to the Digital World, after Tai set up a special web-video cam so they could talk to Mimi in America at the same time. . They all had their hiking packs on that had their clothes, and sleeping bag, etc., while Tai and Matt each carried a four person tent, one from the boys and one from the girls.

"Ok, everyone. Were going on a trip in the Digital World, as you know. Now I want no one to leave the group, or go adventuring somewhere else without the full consent of the rest of the group. Even if the digi-world is in peace now, I'm not taking any chances of getting anyone in this group hurt. Izzy, will be monitoring us the whole time via his laptop, so in case we do have any trouble, he'll know. Ok, everyone?" Tai said in usual energetic but leader like voice. Everyone agreed, so Tai turned back to the computer and said, "We'll meet you in the digi-world, Mimi. C'ya." Then he turned back to the main group and nodded at Kari.

Kari nodded back, then took out her Digivice and said, "Digi Portal, Open!" The familiar screen of the portal popped onto the monitor.

"Everyone ready?" Tai asked. Then he took out his digivice and was sucked into the portal. The rest of the group immediately followed him.

***********************************************************************************************

Tai frowned as he felt himself being translated into Data. He had gone through the portal's all the time with the newer digi-destined, so he knew how it should have felt. But this time, going through, he felt… different. It felt almost like the first time they went to the digiworld. This wasn't normal. Then came the words piercing through him that made his decision final.

**Digital Destined Accepted. Reformation Transfer Begin. Password: _Destiny_. Authorization Code: _Gennai_. Scatter Data Fragment 011010100 1010011 010110 1010101010…**

** **

The rest of it was numbers in the classic computer language of Base 2. Tai, although thoroughly, confused, thought he had some grasp on what was happening. As he felt his body being transferred into the Digital world, he kept listening to the piercing digital voice.

**…01101 01010101 Unlock Digital Device Form Number: 1123122-492. Mega-DNA. Partner So12201-Ta23211. Ya33421-Mi93325. Ta55838-Hi99583. Activate.**

** **

Tai couldn't understand any of the last part. He had heard something about DNA, and another about Mega, but that's all he could understand. What scared him most was that last word which was sent out in a chilling tone: Activate. He didn't think he even wanted to know. Then, as suddenly as it all began, Tai felt himself exit the transformation from flesh to digital, and enter the digital world. After a few seconds, the rest of the group appeared, followed by Mimi just a few more seconds after that. Tai didn't need to look at their faces to tell that they had experienced the same thing he had. But when he did look up, he saw Sora's face staring at him with a worried look.

"It'll be ok Sora, trust me. We'll find out what's happeni…" Tai was cut off as the now young Gennai appeared before them.

"Hello, digi-destined. You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, let me begin. I call you, the digimon call you, you call yourselves, digi-destined. The operative word there being destined. Now destined implies destiny, which of course means that you have a destiny to fulfill. That destiny is made by your future and you're past selves. Destiny exists in everything, from humans to Digimon, to other worlds and species. Recently, a digi-angel, something we call ourselves- don't ask, contacted us. He exists in the close future to us. He warned us of a group of digi-destined who would try to fight a dark and dangerous evil, but would loose and destroy both worlds. That group is you."

The digi-destined stood dumbstruck. Tai shuddered at the fact that he would have to fight a loosing battle, and destroy everything he held dear to him; weather or not he liked it, all because of the stupid thing called "fate" or "destiny." It was obvious that the rest of the group was thinking the same thing.

"So why'd you tell us, Gennai! I'd rather be surprised to die then have to know it was coming!" said a crying Mimi. Matt put an arm around her, and she curled up onto him crying.

"Call it destiny," Gennai replied, only making Mimi cry harder. 

Then TK asked a serious question, "Who is this evil Digimon?"

"One that I know at least two of you will remember very well, although he has now digivolved to a mega level. Zurodatamon."

Sora and Tai instantly looked back at each other. Datamon, the digimon who'd nearly raped Sora, was the digimon Sora both hated and feared the most. Tai had been the one to save her by rushing into the chamber just in time. That was one of the proudest moments of his life, and consequently, the most embarrassing. He could still remember running in to the chamber to see her strapped naked to a table, her young body just blooming into adult hood, with nothing covering her whatsoever. He blushed as he remembered the event. Turning back to Sora, Tai gently hugged her and stroked her hair, trying to make her feel better, without letting her think he liked her. He wasn't ready to tell her just yet.

"I know we can't change destiny, and I know you'll all try to defeat him, even if you know you can't win, so you became new digi-destined. I don't know why you'd want to even try to fight in such an obviously lost cause, but I won't stop you. Just remember, you can't win, so don't get your hopes up," with those final words, he disappeared.

***********************************************************************************************

"Oh, that was encouraging," Kari said with an exasperated look. The rest of the group was sitting down and thinking about the dreadful news that they had just heard. Suddenly, Tai got up and started walking away.

"I thought he told us not to leave the group," Matt sighed.

Sora got up and said, "I'll talk to him guys." She waited till they had nodded, then walked after Tai. She caught up with him about fifty feet away from the others. "Tai, what's wrong?" she asked kindly.

"Everything!" Tai exclaimed in a sudden show of emotion. "I tried so hard to be a good leader, and do the right thing, and protect everyone, and for what!? This? Just so both of the worlds could be destroyed? I didn't help anyone."

"You helped me. Tai, this isn't you. I don't care what Gennai says! We can still win. If destiny gets in our way, we'll get rid of destiny. If an datamon gets in our way, we'll kill him. If anyone gets in our way, we'll destroy them just so peace can be restored!"

"That's it!" Tai jumped up and down as if he had just discovered the answer to a question he had been pondering for years. "Shit, I need to talk to Izzy and I don't know how to. Guess I forgot to include tha…"

A bright white light enveloped the area as all of the digi-destined felt energy and life flow through them. After a few seconds, the energy disappeared, butnot before leaving a trace of it on each person's forehead. Attached to the right ear of each destinded was a sort of earpiece, which was attached to a small microphone type of speaker that traveled down to the persons cheek. It was a lot headset phones, or the communicators from _Star Trek,_ except for the fact that it only connected to the right ear. Each person felt it pierce through him or her like their digivice, connecting to them in a way that was indescribable.

Tai decided to test it out. "Hello?" he said. Nothing. Sora stared at him as he decided to try again. "Hello, anyone there?" he asked. Still nothing. Then he had an idea. Visualizing Sora in his head, he spoke for a third time. "Hello," he said as he watched Sora jump as his voice obviously was picked up in her headset. So that's how they worked. Then he had another idea. This time he visualized everybody in the group and said, "Hi guys! To talk just think of the person you're want to talk to then just speak." Instantly, his earpiece picked up many sounds from his friends talking to each other.

"Hello?"

"Wow, this is cool!"

"I wonder how long the range on these things is."

"Sweet!"

"Interesting…"

Sora and Tai headed back to the others. As they were walking, Sora asked, "What's it Tai?"

"Huh?" was his reply.

"After I finished talking, you did some sort of Irish Jig, then said 'That's it!' What did you mean?"

"Oh," Tai said laughing. "I think I just may have found the solution to our problem."

***********************************************************************************************

"Ok, everyone. Let's not get discouraged about what Gennai told us. We've faced impossible challenges before and won, and we can do it again," said Tai with the usual vigor in his voice.

"But Tai, now were facing something that we've already lost in the future. I mean, our future selves already have had this exact same conversation, down to the last heartbeat, and they still lost. You can't change time. The future, the present, and the past are all ways the same, they can't be changed. So what's the point of even trying if we've already lost?" asked the depressed yet thoughtful TK.

Tai stared at everyone icily before answering. He took a breath, then nearly yelled, "To hell with Destiny! Screw it! I don't care what happened to our future selves, it's the present for us! And we can fucking control our own lives, whether or not destiny exists!" That shut them all up in quite a hurry. Tai waited till he had calmed down, then continued. "Besides, I have a plan. And I don't care if my future self tried this and failed, because at least he tried. And I will to. Now, if anyone doesn't want to help me, say it now. I won't hate you for it, I won't believe you're any weaker for not helping, but it will matter. I need all of you to help, because this is going to be the biggest battle of our lives. Were all digi-destined, and if you ask me we're the best of them, but don't tell anyone else I said that. I don't think the digi-portals will work anymore, so that's another reason why I need you guys. There's no one else. So if you believe you can't help, say so now, or forever hold your peace."

Tai sat back down and looked at the expressions of his friends. Kari and TK were looking at each other with strange facial expressions that Tai couldn't understand. Mimi and Matt looked determined and were holding hands while Sora sat motionless but with one eyebrow raised as if she was amused by something. After a couple of moments, Kari stood up with a smile, then said, "Tai, I think I speak for all of us when I say that after such an emotional but un-thought out speech like yours we'd have to be idiots not to help. So what should we do?"

Tai smiled as he visibly relaxed knowing his friends weren't going to abandon him. "Thanks, guys. I'm going to see if these walkie-talkie things attached to our faces can communicate across worlds. Basically, I'm going to try to talk to Izzy. I'll leave Matt in charge for now. Again, thanks you guys."

Tai walked over to a tree stump and sat down while he prepared to try to reach Izzy. Matt immediately stood up and started to organize everyone. "Guys, it'll soon be night, so here's what I suggest we do. Kari, Mimi, and Sora, you girls go and gather as much food as you can and try to find our Digimon. TK and I will start a fire then set up the two tents. Any, questions?"

Mean while, Tai started to try to communicate with Izzy. After visualizing the brown haired boy's face, he spoke out loud. "Izzy, you there?"

***********************************************************************************************

Izzy nearly fell out of his seat when his computer started talking to him in Tai's voice. "Huh, who are you?" Izzy asked nervously. He just hoped this wasn't some kind of virus.

"It's me, Tai. I thought you were supposed to be watching us!"

"Umm… That's really not important at the present moment Tai. So, how the hell are you talking to me?" Izzy asked while quitting out of his computer game.

"Don't get me started on the 'present time'. Anyway, all six of us got rigged with some sort of walkie-talkie type thing that seems to be a new accessory for us. Try to get a lock on my digi-device, then see if you can analyze it."

"Sure thing, Tai. One moment… Got it! Let's see, it's called a Digital Communicator, or D-Com for short. It allows the user to 'directly interface' with another person who has one, or someone who has a computer, like what you're doing with me. It has infinite range, but can only access people in the real world and Digital world, so it won't work in the other universes."

"Cool. Wish we had these when we were here the first time. Anyway Izzy, we've got a situation. Here goes…"

After Tai had explained to Izzy what Gennai had told them, and all the other things they had learned, Tai continued to ask Izzy questions. "Izz, first of all, I need to know if anyone can come through to the digital world. Second, I need to know how Datamon survived. And finally, I want the coordinates of something called 'Converging Point'."

"I'm on it." After a few minutes, Izzy turned back to his computer and said, "Ok, there's no way to get to the digital world. It seems that Datamon has managed to lock all the portals and openings shut. Although I can't figure out how he survived that encounter with Etamon, if we had been paying attention we would have realized it a long time ago. Remember back when Myotismon was searching for the eigth child? He used a bunch of fake crests to try to find her. And who's the only digimon capable of making fake crests? Datamon."

"So the whole time he was just working for Myotismon. Damn," Tai whistled.

"You said it. Right now, I'm sending the coordinates for Converging Point to your digivice. I also looked up a little bit about it. It's the place in the digi-world where the entire link to the other worlds is the strongest, kind of like the center of balance for the connections to all the other universes. Where on Earth did you hear about it?"

"Well, it wasn't on 'Earth' that I heard about it, but that's another story that I don't have time for right now. I gotta go now, so this time make sure you actually monitor us. Bye."

"Bye," Izzy muttered before Tai closed the link. Izzy just hoped Tai could pull off whatever he had in mind, since after all, if he ever wanted to see his CPU again, Tai would need to succeed. He sighed, then started e-mailing the other destined to notify them of the situation.

***********************************************************************************************

After Tai had finished talking, he stood up and walked over to the rest of the group, who were sitting by the fire and talking to their Digimon. Before he could get all the way there, though, a little orange lizard like thing tackled him to the ground.

"Tai!" it yelled.

"Agumon!" Tai responded before scooping up the lizard into a bear hug. "We'll have to talk later, Agumon. Right now, I have to talk to everybody." Tai finally reached the campfire, sat down on a log, then explained his plan to his friends.

"Guys, here's the situation. We're cut off from the real world, meaning we can't leave and no one can get in, thanks to Datamon. But we can communicate with them using these d-com's, which I'll tell you about later. Now for my plan. Izzy gave me the coordinates of an area in the digital world called Converging Point. It's basically where all the the worlds are the closest together. Sure, you can access any world from anywhere, but at that point, the link between all the worlds is the strongest. At Converging Point there's a digi-egg. It's the digi-egg of destiny. It is destiny. It controll's the past, present, the future, even the Time and Space Continuum. I say we go to Converging Point and do something that may solve our biggest problem. Our biggest problem, of course, is that since time is constant, and since our future selves have already lost to Datamon, we will too."

"What do you plan to do, Tai?" asked Mimi, in her now more accented American voice.

Tai looked at them all, then at Agumon, and finally at Sora. His eyes showed only determination, as if he was positive he could accomplish whatever he wanted.

"I'm going to destroy Destiny."

To be continued…

***********************************************************************************************

**A/N:**

All right, so there wasn't that much action, ok, there wasn't any action, but there will be I future chapters. Also, I really hate cliffhangers, but I just felt like this was the right place to stop. This is my first series ever, and my second fic, so please don't flame. I would really love some comments, though, and would also appreciate any input on where I should take this. I will not be changing any of the couples though, so don't even ask. I don't know when I'll have the next part of this up, but I'm going to try to get it out as soon as possible. Once again, I know it probably sucked, but I really could use any comments, questions, or suggestions you have. Thanks!


	2. Part 2- Destruction

Well, here's the second part of this series

Well, here's the second part of this series. As usual I don't own Digimon or anything else in this fic, including the characters. This fic is made purely out of fan appreciation and for enjoyment.

I know I came out with this part faster than humanly possible (how many authors write and post a second chapter a day after the first one?) but there were three reasons for this. One, is that I'm not going to have a lot of time write for the next few days, two is that I really hate cliffhangers and wanted to get rid of it, and three is because I really wanted to write the third part to it! So I spent most of my day (and night) doing that.

Again, I used the English names of the characters as their nicknames, while their full names being the Japanese versions. It takes place shortly after season 2, and the couples, as shown in the first chapter are Taiora, Takari, and Mimato.

I **really **appreciated all the reviews I received after the first part, especially since they were on the first day I posted the fic.. Getting them really pushed me to get this part up as fast as I could. Of course, that could mean this is a rushed fic… ;) The reviews really help my confidence that I can write other fics that people will like, so if you want to see me write more, just review my fics! So please, whether or not you like this fic, review it and tell me what you think about it. Thanks again.

***********************************************************************************************

Destiny's End Part 2 

** **

** **

** **

** **

***********************************************************************************************

** **

** **

** **

"You're going to what?!" asked Matt with a look of bewilderment. Tai had just announced that he was planning to destroy the digi-egg of Destiny, which controlled fate.

"I'm going to destroy the digi-egg of Destiny. If I do this, we won't be bound by fate anymore. Which means we have a chance to win against Zurodatamon. Destiny won't matter because we _won't_ have a destiny to fulfill, which right now is to destroy both worlds. You getting this Izzy?" Tai asked into his d-com.

"Picking you up loud and clear Tai. But do you understand the amount of complications that surround this? It's not like by destroying Destiny nothing bad will happen. You haven't even thought this through," Izzy replied.

"He's got a point Tai. By destroying the digi-egg we'll be destroying a peaceful digimon, who'll be a future digidestined's digimon. How would you like it if Agumon had been destroyed before you got a chance to meet him?" Kari said.

"Besides, what happens even if we do destroy it? Sure, were not bound by fate anymore, but that means that our past selves aren't either. If our future selves, say, hadn't defeated Myotismon, then could we have beaten him? Thanks to Destiny, we had already won in the future, so we could win again." TK sighed as he sat back down.

"You guys are missing the entire point! TK, did we know that our future selves had won against Myotismon when we fought him? No!But we still tried to win even though we thought we had no chance, whether or not our future selves had won. If Destiny is gone, it doesn't mean we have to try harder than ever to win. We tried to win not knowing about what had happened in the future, and we won. Our past selves can win victories without the help of us, their future selves. And Kari, do we really have a choice? We either destroy one future kid's chance of becoming a digidestined by killing his or her digimon just for the _chance_ that we can save the world, or have everyone be destroyed, including that digimon and its partner. This is our only chance to save both fucking worlds, so why don't you guys think of the big picture. An individual is not important, it's the group that counts." Strangely, that emotional outburst came from Sora. Tai stared at her with new admiration as she sat down next to him after giving her opinion.

Mimi spoke last. "Guys, I'm going to have to agree with Tai's plan. However much I hate fighting, and especially killing, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice. It's either we try to do this so we can have the chance to win against Zurodatamon, or we die anyways along with the rest of the world. So I say we take the path with a chance to win and hopefully save more lives."

The other three, Matt, TK, and Kari didn't need much more convincing. "So when should we leave?" asked the now eager to win TK.

Tai stared at the sky thoughtfully. "Well, it's already dark, so we can't go now. So why don't we go first thing tomorrow. By my estimations, it should take us about three hours to get there, besides the fact that Data-freakmon isn't dumb enough not to have a good defense set up there. So everybody get some rest now, we'll be needing it for tomorrow. We'll take one-hour shifts of patrol. I'll take first watch, Sora second, then Mimi, Matt, TK, and finally Kari. After that we start the order again. Ok?

Everyone agreed, so the boys (Matt and TK) crawled into the boy's tent, wile the girls went into theirs. Everyone fell asleep quickly, except for Tai, who sat by the fire with Agumon, quietly talking and keeping watch.

***********************************************************************************************

Tai checked his digivice for about the fifteenth time that minute. It still said 10:49. He had eleven minutes till he would have to go into the girl's tent and wake Sora up. Sora, the girl he had been dreaming about since their first adventures in the digi-world. He checked the time again. Ah! Now there were ten minutes till he had to wake her up. Tai nervously thought about what he would say to her when he did get her up. Should he not say anything? Na, then it would look like he didn't care about her. Or should he stay and talk to her for a while? No, then it would look like he liked her, too much. So maybe he should…

Tai's thoughts were interrupted by a sound that made him jump. "Tai?" Sora said softly from behind him.

"Oh, hi Sora, I thought you were a evil digimon for a second!" Tai whispered back. Actually, he had been thinking about her so much that when she did talk to him his heart flew into the air, along with the rest of him, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I was just about to get you up."

"I know, I just couldn't sleep. I'm worried about tomorrow Tai. Do you really think that you'll be able to destroy Destiny Tai? I mean, wouldn't your future self have already tried and failed?"

"Maybe he did, but I'm not my future self. I'm me, the present Tai Kamiya, and I'm not about to give up hope yet. I'm not trying to be brave, Sora, it's just that I don't really have a choice. It's either trying this or letting everyone die. And I'm not about to let anyone else die, especially people like you."

"That's so sweet, Tai. With you on our side, I'm sure we can do this. Oh, I just remembered something I was meaning to ask you when we first came through the digi-portal. I know you heard that weird mono-tone digi voice, so do you have any idea of what it means?"

"No clue. I guess that's when we became the new digi-destined, but that's about it. Although I do remember hearing something about Mega or DNA or something like that. If it's anything that can help us, I sure hope we find out what it meant soon. If it's bad, then frankly I don't want to know. We know too much already, about our future and past. Hopefully, we'll be able to end that tomorrow."

"Ya. Well, it's eleven. You better go and get some beauty sleep. Goodnight, Tai."

"Goodnight Sora." Tai said before walking to the boy's tent. Before opening the flap to the tent, he muttered something so quietly that only Agumon next to him could hear. "I love you Sora."

***********************************************************************************************

The rest of the night passed uneventfully for the group. By the time they started off on their trek the next morning, everyone was feeling refreshed and ready for action, just like the days during summer in '99. They had all eaten a hearty breakfast consisting of foraged berries and food they had brought along, so everyone, including the digimon, was ready for a fight. It wasn't until they were about halfway to Converging Point that they were glad they had eaten.

"There are the children! Time to destroy them!" yelled a angry Beedramon.

"Let's kill them!" shouted a Mothmon.

The destined, now a little old to be called children, ducked out of the way of the evil digimons' attack. They all looked back at Tai as if asking if they could fight. Tai quickly nodded, but said, "Don't digivolve past champion level. We need to conserve our energy for the bigger fight today." With that he pulled out his digivice and let the beam of energy from it hit Agumon.

"Agumon digivolved to… Greymon!"

"Patamon digivolved to… Angemon!"

"Biyomon digivolved to… Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolved to… Togemon!"

"Gabumon digivolved to… Garurumon!"

Only Gatomon didn't digivolve since she was already at champion level. Tai, knowing this would be an easy fight, had all six of them attack Mothmon first. Lightning Paw and Needle Spray was all it really took for the digimon to defragment into nothing.

"There goes another one," Mimi said sadly watching the dusty remains of the former digimon float away. Matt put an arm around her as they watched the Beedramon fight their digimon in what was obviously a loosing battle.

"Birdramon, finish it!" Sora yelled as her digimon prepared to deliver the final blow. And then, it was over. Beedramon's remains lifted into the air and floated away. Sora looked at Tai, let Birdramon de-digivolve back to Biyomon, and then walked with Tai and Agumon along the path as if nothing had happened. The rest of the group followed suit quickly.

"Fuck, that was quick," TK said as the group got back together on the path to Converging Point. 

Kari nudged him before replying. "Don't swear Takeru, its such a _naughty_ habit," she said with obvious emphasis on the word 'naughty'. They both giggled as Tai's eyebrows rose, as if he was searching for a hidden meaning. He dismissed the thought and went back to concentrating on what he planed to do when they arrived at Converging Point.

***********************************************************************************************

They arrived at Converging Point at about noon. They scouted the area for a few minutes, and then fell back to thed forest a couple of yards away to discuss their plans to attack. Tai had wanted to just go in immediately and start fighting, but Sora talked him out of his bullheadedness so that they could have a plan. Tai established a link with Izzy using his d-com, so that he could hear their ideas, then he started to give his idea.

"Guys, I say we go in for a full surprise attack. We position ourselves around the perimeter of the area, then, er, launch in immediately and attack. Then, …um, when they're fending of the surprise attack, I'll sneak into the cave, and destroy the digi-egg." Tai had obviously made that plan up from the top of his head, and the other destined knew it.

"I have a better idea, Tai. I like your whole idea of a surprise attack, but I don't think your surprise idea will work. There's too many digimon there to take out like that. We'd have to start on the outside of the cave, and fight our way through the digimon to get to the entrance of the cave," Matt said in a thoughtful tone.

Tai looked at Matt and nodded. He knew Matt was right. "So what's your plan then?"

"I say we start on the _inside_. We leave our digimon in these forms, sneak our way to as close to the cave as possible, and then create a diversion. We'll force the digimon to come to us, instead of us to them, then while they're preoccupied with that, you and someone else sneak into the cave, destroy the digimon that will be guarding the egg, and kill destiny for us." Matt's plan brought a lot of agreement to the destineds' faces. 

Kari muttered out loud to no one in particular, "Who would've thought that an evil digimon would be _protecting _a chosen digimon?" TK stared at her for a moment, then looked back up to the others.

"I agree with Matt," Mimi said. "How 'bout you, Izzy?"

"I agree with Matt also. In this situation, it is the only course of action that seems to be suitable. I do advise that Sora goes in with Tai though." The group looked at Sora, she shrugged, and then nodded also, agreeing to go with Tai. Tai made a mental note to thank Izzy for that suggestion if he survived.

"Ok, then were agreed. But I'm not taking any chances. I want everyone to eat a decent amount so they'll have energy. Don't eat too much though; I don't want anybody getting bloated before battle! Got it?" Tai said as he stared at the male digimon. Gabumon and Agumon nodded and gulped. "Oh ya, and go to the bathroom if you need to, you might not have another chance for a while," Tai said with a wink. The rest of the group laughed at Tai's ability to lighten such a dire situation. "Everyone get back here in an hour, but don't wander to far. We don't want to spoil the element of surprise. Ok, break!" Tai finished his mini speech as if they were in a football huddle.

The group got up and parted, discussing what they would be doing at approximately 1:16pm, Japanese Local Time.

***********************************************************************************************

"TK, you nervous?" asked Kari to her 'boyfriend.' They were alone sitting on a tree branch. Kari stared at him, looking at him lovingly.

"A little," he replied. He stared back at her, into her beautiful and deep eyes. "But I have faith in your brother. If anyone can pull this off, it'll be him, either by his courage or stupidity. I'm more afraid of what happens if he does succeed. I know I'm supposed to have Hope, but whether or not we win here we'll still have a lot of problems to face in the future. Without Destiny, what'll happen to future digi-destined? What if they don't become destined at all because destiny doesn't exist? Just thinking about it makes by head spin."

"It's got a lot of room to spin under that bucket you call a hat," Kari giggled. "But seriously, if we don't get rid of destiny, none of it will even matter. We'll all be dead."

"You seem awfully calm about the possibility of dying."

"With you as boyfriend, why should I worry about anything?" That comment made TK blush crimson.

"What about Davis? He likes you too, in case you haven't noticed."

Kari laughed at that and rolled her eyes as she said, "No, I _haven't _noticed. Davis is nice guy, but TK, I love you, not him. You're the one I trust and love, not him, and don't you forget that."

"I love you, Hikari."

"And I love you, Takeru."

***********************************************************************************************

Mimi followed the trail of sounds to the familiar music of Matt and his harmonica. She hadn't heard him play it for a while, not since he had started his band, and she was surprised to find out he still had it, much less play it. She walked up to him and softly said, "Hi Matt." He looked up and paused his playing. "Don't stop, I like it," she told him. He looked back down and continued his playing.

She watched him play, and then when he finished sat down next to him. "I didn't know you still had that harmonica," she said looking at him.

Matt looked at the ground, obviously shy. "Ya, I've kept this thing for a long time. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Matt said still looking at the roots of the tree he was sitting against.

"No, I also wanted something else."

"And that would be…"

"I wanted to be here with you."

Matt's head flew up when she said that. He looked at her as she giggled at his surprise. So it was all just a joke then, he thought. "Mimi, if you want to make fun of me, now's not the time," he said dejectedly.

"I wasn't joking Matt. I like you… a lot. I didn't think you liked me when you started to date Sora, but now that you two broke up, and we might all die soon, I thought I'd better confess my feelings for you. So I guess I'll be sincere. What I'm really trying to say is, that, well, I think I love you." It was then Mimi's turn to look at the ground. She allowed herself a mental sigh of relief for finally telling Matt what she had kept bottled up for so long. She anxiously waited for him to respond.

Matt's heart pumped faster than he had ever thought possible, all from three little words Mimi had mumbled. His dreams had come true. She loved him. Mimi loved him. He took hi hand and placed it on her chin, lifting it up so he was looking at her face to face. "I… I love you too, Mimi." He looked at her lovingly, tears running down her cheeks, and pulled her into a warm and gentle hug.

***********************************************************************************************

Tai and Sora sat a couple feet apart from each other, each fidgeting uneasily. Neither of them had left the rendezvous spot, instead, they had just sat down as close as they could to each other while at the same time trying to look casual, as if it didn't matter where they sat. They were both trying to talk to each other, but were failing miserably.

"So, Sora. Um… how have you been?" Tai asked, trying to seem polite. He felt like hitting himself, since after all, he was about to destroy Fate itself, yet he didn't have enough courage just to talk to her.

"Huh? Oh, fine Tai. I've ben fine. Er…and you?" Sora replied. She couldn't understand why she couldn't tell Tai how she felt about him. After all, didn't she bear the crest of love? So why was it so complicated just to talk to the boy she had known her entire life?

"Great, Sora, never better. Sora…I…I…"

"…You what, Tai?"

"Never mind." Tai slouched back down. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. "Umm…I'd better tell Izzy to round up the rest of our friends with him so they can help us too.

"…Good idea."

Tai then proceeded to d-com Izzy, then waited for the rest of his friends to meet at Izzy's place. After about fifteen minutes he heard the familiar voices of the other chosen. He had Izzy explain the situation as he and Sora listened. Then he and Sora answered their questions and listened to their input. Finally, everyone had heard and understood what was happening. One last time, Tai looked at the clock on his digivice. He looked up at Sora. The others would be coming back anytime now. It was almost time for the biggest battle of their lives.

Funny, Tai thought to himself. If he won this battle, time wouldn't really be affecting their lives anymore.

***********************************************************************************************

"Ok, Mimi, you and Matt create the diversion. TK and Kari will be guarding of the cave mostly, while Sora and I will make a dash for the egg. Got it? Good. Let's go!" Tai was full of energy as he led the group out of the forest. Each of them had their d-coms 'keyed into' to everyone else, and Izzy, so they could easily communicate with each other without having to visualize everybody every time they needed to talk. Izzy had shown them how to do it. So now, they advanced towards the batle that would become the fate of both worlds, or the end of fate for both worlds.

They each broke off from the group separately. That had been TK's plan. Each of them would sneak to the cave independently, than meet up. This would allow them less of a chance to be caught. So they all separated to find secret routes to the cave through the evil digimon. 

Tai decided to take a round-a-bout root from the left of the entrance. He and Agumon dashed behind a rock, looked around, then semi crawled/ran from rock to rock. They passed by a number of disgusting slime type digimon, went under a Kuwagemon's nose (quite literally), before reaching the cave. He ducked into the shadow of it and looked around.

Mimi was already there along with TK. They motioned for him to look straight ahead, and when he did, noticed Sora army crawling up, with Kari about twenty feet to her right. He didn't even have a chance to wonder where Matt was before the blonde haired boy appeared next to him. After a few more eternal seconds, Sora and Kari finally arrived with them. Tai took a quiet breath, then decided to speak into his d-com, since it would make it easier for them all to hear.

"Guys, this is it," Tai whispered into his d-com. "Before we go, I might as well tell you guys just how honored and privileged I feel to have known you guys, much less be your friends. If we win this, fate, destiny, all of it will be over, meaning we'll have full control over our lives, for better or for worse. But even if we fail, at least we'll have tried. Good luck you all." Tai looked at them with a look none of them but Kari had seen him give before, pure love and respect. They all nodded to each other then let Tai finish. "Right, let's do this. Mimi and Matt, give us about a minute to set up. TK and Kari, don't digivolve till the diversion starts, and then don't let it become too obvious that you're defending the cave. And on no accounts, none what so ever, will you guys come in for Sora and I. We can't take any risks, so just follow the plan to the best of your ability's. Now, move!" With that, they all crawled into position, Mimi and Matt exiting the cave, TK and Kari taking both sides of the entrance, and Tai and Sora slowly and carefully moving down into the cave.

Mimi and Matt waited outside the entrance in different spots. Mimi to the east and Matt to the north. After what they considered to be about a minute, they signaled each other on the d-coms, then prepared to unleash hell.

"Gabumon warp digivolved to… Metal Garurumon!"

"Palmon digivolved to… Togemon! Togemon digivolved to… Lillymon!"

"Digidestined! Get them!"

TK smiled as she watched the evil digimon react to the surprise attack. Matt and Mimi had timed that well, so that their fully evolved digimon could wreck havoc on the hoardes of evil digimons.

Matt jumped onto Metal Garurumon's back and together they flew through the attackers. Suddenly, the Kuwagamons Tai had seen earlier attacked from the air. Matt smiled as Metal Garurumon ducked the attack, and then swerved to the left. He had forgotten how much fun battle could be.

After only a few minutes, the digimon realized it was a diversion, and immeadiatly broke up into two groups to deal with it. TK and Kari had their digimon digivolve up to their fully evolved versions, then began to protect the cave entrance with their lives. But it wasn't as if they were having too much trouble, in fact, it was quite the opposite. They were having an easy time with the monsters, and were feeling confident in the battle. That was, of course, until the cave exploded outward.

***********************************************************************************************

"This way, Sora," Tai led her. The cave wasn't that big. It was just that there were so many side passages that were dead ends that it made the simple path from the cave's entrance to the center seem like a giant labyrinth. But he finally found the center, along with the guards in it. They climbed up to a little ledge above the chamber where they could remain hidden.

And there it was. The egg. The digi-egg of Destiny. It was shining silver in color, complete with speckles of gold on small parts of it. But that wasn't all that was strange about it, as Sora was quick to point out.

"Tai, that's not a normal digi-egg! That's a armor digi-egg, like Davis's! I thought you meant that the digi-egg of Destiny was a normal digi-egg!"

"If it's a digi-egg of something, then it has to be an armor egg. Look at it, so peaceful, serene and tranquil, not knowing the amount of trouble it's causing for the future." Tai looked at it with sad eyes. He didn't want to kill it, but he knew he had to.

'Tai, can we please stay on one subject here! How are you planning on destroying a armor digi-egg?"

"Umm…" Of course, Tai hadn't thought about it. "I'll get to that in a minute. Right now, let's get these digimon out of the way."

Sora gave him an exasperated look as she nodded. They were about to start the digivolution process, when their d-coms picked up Izzy's voice.

"Tai, Sora, Yolei and I just found out something that could help you a lot. Unfortunately, I can't seem to contact the others, it seems that the digimon outside of the cave have some sort of jamming equipment. Anyway, We've found out how Sora can get Biyomon to warp digivolve!"

Sora looked at Tai excitedly. Tai smiled. This could help them more than 'a lot'. "How, Izzy?"

"Establish a connection with each other using the d-coms, you have to visualize, then Tai, let Agumon warp digivolve while your concentrating on Sora. That should trigger her digivice to warp digivolve biyomon. Ok?"

"That simple, huh? Right let's do this." Tai stood up with Agumon and allowed the gaurds to notice him. He visualized Sora, which wasn't too hard, then let his digivice to it's thing.

"Agumon warp digivolved to… Wargreymon!"

Sora felt a spasm of energy engulf her, Biyomon, and her digivice. The power surge seemed uncontrollable, until she felt Biymon suck it in as she Warped.

"Whoa! Biyomon warp digivolved to… Phoenixmon!"

Sora stared in awe at her partner digimon's new level. The now Phoenixmon looked exactly like a red, fiery Phoenix from a fantasy world, except about fifty times larger. 

"Ready to do this Wargreymon?" said the frilly voice of Phoenixmon.

"Let's"

Tai and Sora watched as their digimon tore threw the monsters, one by one. Phoenixmon moving faster than Wargreymon sped around the room unleashing fiery attacks, which were backed up by Wargreymon's 'Terra Destroyer'. Tai and Sora managed to forget what their main task was as the carnage spread until they spotted Zurodatmon standing near the egg.

"Quick, Izzy, get me a reading on him," Tai spoke into his d-com.

Izzy quickly analyzed the digimon and reported back to Tai. "He's a mega digimon that… no that can't be right. Tai, he's past mega level. He's some sort of 'veteran' level. I can't figure out how the fuck he digivolved to that level, but let me tell you this, you won't be able to beat him with Phoenixmon or Wargreymon. He's just to powerful…"

"Foolish humans! You cannot defeat me. Destiny is mine!" belched the machine digimon. He was now a whole lot taller than the tin can they had first known him as, as well as more arrogant.

With that, Sora threw her self off the ledge she was standing on, and latched on to Phoenixmon as she flew by. They turned in mid-flight and knocked Zurodatamon away from the egg before tackling him. Both girls, Sora and Phoenixmon began attacking him furiously, but ended up getting more hurt by Zurodatamon's attacks. Tai watched in horror as Sora began to receive bruise after bruise.

"SORA! What the hell are you doing?!" Tai screamed. He watched her look up at him before answering.

"Go destroy the egg now, Tai. GO!" she panted. It was obvious she was getting more than bruises from Zurodatamon's attacks.

Tai looked at her for another second, nodded, then threw himself off the ledge, landing on Wargreymon's back. He rode on him for another second, then jumped off and landed near the egg. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed his digivice, and thrust it at the egg.

Tai acted as if he was a machine. He didn't know why he was doing what he was, but continued to do it anyways. He allowed his digivice to absorb the energy around it, getting ready to release it at the egg. But he knew it wouldn't be powerful enough to break the most sacred armor digi-egg of the Digital World. He had to find some way to get more energy, and fast.

Then it hit him. Tai looked at Wargreymon with sad eyes, but Wargreymon only stared back determinedly. No words were necessary between the two. They nodded their heads in unison, and then allowed it to begin.

Tai's digivice glowed and shook angrily with the amount of energy that was being pumped through from Tai's partner digimon. Tai watched sadly as Wargreymon morphed back to Metal Greymon as the energy was sucked from him, then Greymon, Agumon, and so on until all that remained was a simple egg. Then Tai did what no digidestined had ever done before, something so drastic that a murder or raping seemed dull by comparison to him.

He sucked the energy of the egg into his digivice, terminating Agumon's existence, and creating his digivice to screech with the amount of energy in it. Tai felt like crying. He had done more than simply kill his own digimon, he had made it so that he ceased to exist. But he couldn't cry now. Not with both worlds depending on him. Not with his friends depending on him. Not with Sora depending on him. So he raised his arm and prepared to shoot down destiny.

He never got the chance. As he was raising his arm, something strange happened to him. Something he had never felt before, and would likely never feel again.

Time stopped.

It wasn't all of a sudden, but it wasn't something that was planned either. All Tai knew was that everything around him was frozen in Time and Space… except for him. And that's when he saw something that scared him more than anything else he had ever seen.

He saw himself. But not just one other copy of him, he saw billions. No, more like trillions. No, even that wasn't accurate. There was an infinite amount of him, all seemingly in the exact same place. Taichi's upon Taichi's, each in the exact same spot, yet each totally alone. They were there, and that was it. They were just there. But even that didn't scare him as much as the next thing he realized. Because what he realized next made his heart beat faster than humanly possible. 

He was out of the grasp of fate.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Fate had no control over him here. He was totally free… along with all the other Taichi Kamiya's here. Fate just didn't exist. What he did here Destiny could not control, as if it had never happened before. He was Free.

A million thoughts blew through his mind, most of them being questions of why he was here, and how. It made no sense that he could be here, since, like TK and the others had pointed out numerous times, his future selves must have tried this and failed. So then why did he make it? But then he remembered Sora and her heroic attack on Zurodatamon, just so he could save the world. And now he had a chance to do just that, without the interference of fate. It was time to give both worlds a chance.

And, without another thought, he clenched his glowing and pulsing digivice, and pulled it up to the egg of destiny, along with each and every Tai doing the same thing.

For one last time, the digi-egg of Destiny stood peacefully on it's alter. It watched the light of power coming towards it. And it wasn't afraid. Perhaps, it thought, it was its destiny. Then, as if on que, the digital blow of energy whammed into it.

With one piercing scream of shattered metal, the digi egg flew to tiny particles, all thanks to Agumon's sacrifice. 

"That was for you, old friend" All the Tai's whispered.

***********************************************************************************************

A small girl in Mexico, of about four years old, woke up from her sleep with a sharp pain in her chest. She felt something being ripped away from her heart, bringing tears of both sadness and pain to her cheek. The clenching only lasted for a second or so before subsiding, but the girl still felt a great emptiness inside of her. For a reason she didn't understand, a word popped into her head.

"Denilmon," she cried.

***********************************************************************************************

Tai felt time return immediately to as the egg was destroyed. He smiled as he collapsed on to the ground knowing that he had accomplished the impossible. He saw Sora running to him with a tear stained face.

"Where's Datamon?" Tai asked. For some reason, he found it hard to talk and breath. He'd worry about that later, he thought to himself.

"He's gone," Sora said, still crying. "But not for good. The second he saw you raise your arm to the egg he yelled that we'd loose with or without destiny, and then somehow teleported away. After you destroyed the egg, besides blowing this cave up, it destroyed all the evil digimon around this point. The rest will be here in a minute. Don't get up, and don't talk if it hurts. Just stay perfectly still and we'll get you out of here.

It was then Tai realized what was wrong. Using all his muscles to raise his head, he saw deep gashes and cuts along his body. To top that off, his right leg was missing. He knew it must've been from the explosion, since he was right in the point blank zone of it. But, unlike Sora, he wasn't going to lie to himself. "Sora, I'm going to die. I don't have a choice at this point." Tai said that with a strange calmness to his voice.

"You can't fucking die on me Tai! You're our leader! We need you, everyone needs you! Don't do this to us, Taichi Kamiya!"

Tai looked at her happily as he quoted her, "As you once said, Sora, 'An individual is not important, it's the group that counts.' I'm not important anymore." Tai looked up at the now open roof of the cave towards the sky. He managed to wheeze out the few words he had left to her. "Sora, tell everyone that I'm proud of them. Tell Kari that I'll always love her and she's the best sister anyone could have. And Sora, I never really had a chance to say this 'till now…" Tai coughed up blood as his death drew closer. He knew he had only enough strength for a few more words, so he decided to finish it. "…Sora, I.. love… you…" He kept staring at her after he had finished his last words.

Sora looked at him through her tear stained vison. "Tai… I… I…. Tai…" but before she could finish, Taichi Kamiya, leader of the digi-destined died. Sora didn't even notice as his body was turned into digi-particles like a digimon's death until he had all but disappeared.

"TAI!" she screamed. Sora cried harder and harder. The love of her life had confessed his feelings for her on his deathbed, and she had not even been able to confess hers to him before his death. She hated herself for it.

***********************************************************************************************

All the digi-destined and chosen digimon cried after the news of Tai's death. From his sister Kari to Matt, his best friend, everyone felt the deepest sorrow for the greatest digi-destined, and his digimon, who had ever lived. For Tai was a true leader, one that had accomplished the impossible, with or without fate on his side.

The five digi-destined left in the digital world didn't weep for long though, because they knew Tai wouldn't have wanted them too. After all, he had sacrificed himself to give the others a chance; he wouldn't want them to just give up because of his death. But they all did weep for the rest of that day, along with the group huddled around Izzy's computer.

In fact, the six people around Izzy's cpu were so busy crying with sorrow and comforting each other, that no one noticed the message that was flashing on Izzy's monitor.

** **

Digital Angel Accepted. Download Main Protocol Transfer Initiative. Activate.

** **

** **

** **

** **

To be continued…

***********************************************************************************************

**A/N:**

** **

There, I did it again. I left a semi cliffhanger on a fic, even though I hate them. And I Promise, right now, that in the next part I'll explain how Tai managed to change time and destroy the egg of Destiny. Anyways, as I said earlier, this took me a while to write, as it's considerably longer than the previous chapter. But it didn't take me too long since I am posting this the day after the first chapter was posted. Don't expect part 3 immediately, since I won't be able to write for a few days. And don't forget, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh ya, and don't worry about Tai, I'm not making any promises, but I do have some sort of idea where this fic is going ;)


	3. Part 3- Revelation

Finally, here's the third part to the Destiny's End series

Finally, here's the third part to the Destiny's End series. This one took me longer to write than I expected, but then again, I was having a mild case of writers block.

I know there's I need to explain how, and why, a lot of the stuff that happened last chapter, so you can understand more of the story. I did my best in this part, but there are still a few things that have gone by unexplained. I will explain those few things in future parts.

All the disclosure information and explanations on the setting and characters are at the top of the first and second parts of this fic. I don't want to have to repeat that information each and every chapter, so if you want to see it, just got to the first and second parts.

Once again, thank you all for the reviews I received. They were extremely helpful and I greatly appreciated them. But, I must say, after you read this chapter, please review! All it takes is a couple of sentences at the bottom of this page, then pressing one button. That's all I ask in exchange for you reading this. Thanks!

***********************************************************************************************

** **

** **

Destiny's End 

**Part 3**

** **

** **

** **

** **

***********************************************************************************************

** **

** **

** **

The six people crowded in Izzy's room were all sobbing uncontrollably. Joe, Izzy, Ken, Cody, Yolei, even Davis, were shedding tears for the greatest digi-destined there ever was. His name was Taichi Kamiya. And, as of 48 minutes ago, he was dead.

They all held each other, releasing their cries of sorrow together. None of them would ever forget what Tai had done for them. No, what Tai had done for the world. For Tai had done what no other digi-destined had done, nor what no other digi-destined would ever do.

He had sacrificed his digimon and himself. Why? To give the world a chance. Not to insure victory, not to destroy the evilness of the digital world. Just, simply, to give the others a chance. To give them the _possibility_ of winning.

And for that, among all of his other great deeds, he would never be forgotten.

***********************************************************************************************

"Tai! Why did you have to leave me! You didn't have to do it Tai! We could have won even if destiny existed! Tai, I loved you!" Sora cried to herself. She was sitting in a tree, spurting out more tears than humanly possible in remembrance of him. All she could think about was his death, and how he didn't have to kill himself, even though in her heart she knew it wasn't true. But that didn't stop her grief.

"Love, not loved." Sora looked down to see Kari staring up to her. Strangely enough, the young girl had taken Tai's recent death best. Kari had shed tears, but not nearly as much as the others. It didn't mean she wasn't sad; it was just like she knew something else the others didn't. Kari started talking again. "You love him, Sora, not loved him. He'll never leave us entirely, as long as we keep a piece of him right here." Kari pointed to her heart. Sora nodded, then smiled, her first one that day since Tai's death.

"You know, you're right Kari. Besides, Tai wouldn't want us to forget our mission by grieving over him, would he?"

Kari shook her head. "No, he wouldn't. In fact, he'd probably be disgusted by the amount of crying going on, especially from the people over in Izzy's room. I can here their sobs coming in over the d-com."

Sora looked surprised as she just realized the crying her d-com was picking up from Izzy's room. "Guess we forgot to undo the whole 'keying into' thing with the d-coms. Anyways, let's get back to the others. Oh, and Kari, thanks," Sora smiled as she expressed her gratitude to the younger girl for her help.

"No problem, Sora."

***********************************************************************************************

The group in Izzy's room had lost track of the time. They were all sitting in different places in the room, either sobbing quietly to themselves, or thinking about what had happened. None of them felt like talking, since it hurt them to speak about Tai.

Yolei was sitting next to the computer when it happened. Nobody had really paid any attention to it after Tai had died, since they were still all to caught up in their grief. Yolei, on the other hand, was staring straight into the monitor, but not really caring about what she saw. She was just thinking with her eyes open, but she wasn't paying any attention to her vision. She was just staring. In fact, she was staring at it so intently that she barely noticed when a group of words started blinking on the monitor.

-Main Protocol Transfer Initiative Download Complete. Digital Angel Program Database Installation Begin. Activation Upload. Reformation Cycle: Ta23211. Restart.-

** **

Yolei watched the words on the screen with mild interest. Even though she understood a little of it, she doubted it was important. She figured it was just a game Izzy had downloaded or something. Anyways, it didn't matter to her. She wen't back to her thoughts about Tai and forgot about the words blinking on the screen.

**-Ta23211 Reformatted. Cycle Target. Accomplished.-**

** **

** **

***********************************************************************************************

** **

** **

That night, the now five member group of digi-destined, sat down in the remains of the cave at Converging Point. They had started a bonfire at the place of Tai's death, and were sitting around it. They each had a bundle of flowers, and were throwing them into the fire along with a few words about Tai (it had been Mimi's idea).

"For the greatest friend there ever was. He taught me what friendship truly was." Matt shed a tear as he chucked the purple flowers he had gathered into the roaring flames.

"For the most courageous and fearless person there ever was. Being around him always removed my fears." Mimi threw her pinkish roses away.

"For the greatest brother and kind spirited person there ever was. He always knew how to lighten the most dire situations." Kari didn't cry as she ditched her flowers, only stared at them intently as they burned to ashes.

"For the best leader and hero there ever was. He never stopped trying to do what he new in his heart was right." TK tossed his flora into the fire with a simple nod.

The rest of the group looked at Sora as she prepared to speak. Her flowers were more of a bouquet, since she had spent her entire afternoon on them. "For being Tai. I'd burn every flower in my mom's shop if I could, just for you." Tears streamed down her face as the bouquet was consumed by the fires. They all nodded at what Sora had said. 

After that semi-funeral, the group talked a little bit more in remembrance of Tai, chatting about all the courageous, funny, and sometimes stupid things he had done, allowing a few tears and smiles to grow on their faces. But they didn't stay up to late, since they knew that the next day they would have to prepare for battle. By 11:30 that night, they all were sound asleep.

Except for one person. "I'll always love you, Tai," Sora whispered into the night.

***********************************************************************************************

Izzy woke up in the middle of the night startled. He checked his clock, and then seeing that it was three in the morning, cursed.

"Fuck, I could have sworn I heard my alarm clock go off. Why did it go off now?" Izzy spoke out loud to no one in particular. He checked his clock again, than saw something he hadn't noticed before. His computer was on.

"What the hell? I _know_ I turned the comp off last night. Why did it turn on?" Izzy walked over to it, and since he was to lazy to go through the whole shutdown procedure, decided to just manually turn it off. He reached his finger up to the button, and was about to press it, when he heard a sound.

It was the same sound he had heard that had woke him up. And it came from the computer. Izzy, now more curious and awake than before, stared more intently at the monitor. He leaned in closely, but jumped back in surprise when the computer beeped again.

"Huh?" Izzy asked outloud. He couldn't understand what was going on. Than came something that confused him even more. The computer started to show words on the monitor. He read them.

Tell them to move.**__**

** **

Izzy sat back in his chair, dumbfounded. He watched as the words flashed on his screen, as if something was trying to communicate with him. But how could that be? Something communicating with him through his computer? But then again, he was a digi-destined and had experienced lot weirder things in his adventures than this could possibly be. So he decided to try to talk back to it. He put his hands on the keyboard, and started to type.

_Who ar­_- Izzy was cut off by the text now displayed on the computer.

Do not type. Speak freely and I will understand. Tell them to move.

** **

"Whatever," Izzy said. It still was all confusing. How could this thing understand what he said, or hear it? But he had more important questions to deal with now. "Tell who to move?" Izzy asked calmly.

The five destined. Tell them to move.

** **

"You must mean Sora and the others. How do you know about them? For that matter, who are you?"

That does not matter now. Tell them to move.

** **

Izzy sighed as the computer repeated its message for the third time. What could it mean by _tell them to move_? It made no sense. And why wouldn't it tell him who it was? He decided to try again. "What is your name? What are you?" Izzy asked.

That does not matter! Tell them to move!

** **

Izzy was surprised by the more high-strung outburst of text the thing had written. He decided to ask later about what it was, since now he would focus more on what it was telling him. "What do you mean, tell them to move?"

They must leave their area immediately. They are in danger. They must depart now.

** **

"How do you know this? How can I trust your information if I do not even know what or who you are? You have not given me any information that would incline me to trust you!"

They must go now if they value their lives. Scan in a five-mile radius from their coordinates. Then tell them to move.

** **

Izzy sighed. It seemed that there was just no arguing with this creature. He pushed his chair over to his main computer, plugged in the coordinates of his friends, and then watched as the scan commenced. After about fifteen seconds he shut the scan off, then wen't back to his laptop with a worried look on his face.

"How did you know they were in danger? How could you tell there were evil digimon near them? In fact, how did you even know where they were?"

If you want to see them again, tell them to move now. Stop asking questions!

** **

"Fine, have it your way. But I need this laptop to communicate with my friends d-coms."

Permission granted. I will return to discuss further matters with you.

** **

With that, the text disappeared. Izzy sighed as he watched the normal desktop screen return. Now the problem was trying to _wake _his friends up.

***********************************************************************************************

"Guys, wake up!" Sora sat up immediately as Izzy's screaming voice slammed into her ears. She looked at her wristwatch, than seeing how early in the morning it was, flopped back down onto her pillow.

"Go away, Izzy," she heard Matt mutter through the d-com. It seemed like him and TK in the other tent wanted as much sleep as the girls did.

"No, you guys go away. Far away! In fact, run while you're at it!" was Izzy's reply. Sora sat up again, and looked into the confused faces of Kari and Mimi. "There are ten evil digimon coming your way. They'll be there in less than five minutes! And since I know you're digimon are tired from yesterday's battle, you need to move it! Go!" Sora jumped out of her sleeping bag, and immediately started folding it to take with her.

"Ok, Izzy, we hear you. We'll be gone in a minute," Kari calmly said. She then went back to folding her bag.

In two minutes, all five of them had gotten ready to go. They had decided to ditch the tents and most of the other stuff, only taking with them what was absolutely necessary. TK had muttered something about it being just like the good old days. So, after they had everything, they all started running in the direction Izzy told them to, ditching their tents and other camping gear.

"Go left, no I mean right! There we go, now just keep running forward until you get to a ravine!" Izzy told them over theird-coms. Mimi shook her head with wonder as they listened and ran.

"You know, his directions have gotten worse since the last time he gave them to me when we were in the digital world." Mimi was obviously talking about the time she had been in a maze and Izzy had tried to steer her out of it. They heard a slight roar in the distance and decided to run with a little more vigor.

"Thank god there's a full moon," Matt muttered. Mimi nodded her head, since it would have been kind of hard to run through a forest in total darkness.

A few minutes later, they reached the edge of a semi-steep ravine in the middle of the forest. "Now what, Izzy?" Kari asked.

"Go down until you get to a tree stump next to a large, and I'm talking empire state building large, tree."

"Izzy, this whole forest is full of those size trees and tree stumps! Are you sure that it's the only one down there?" an exasperated Tk asked.

"It's the only tree of that size with a tree stump next to it in your immediate vicinity, yes," was the reply.

"Just go!" Sora said as they heard the voices coming closer. The rest of he group nodded, then moved as quickly as they could until they got to the tree Izzy was talking about.

"Were here Izzy, now what?"

"Go to the side with all the moss. Look under the biggest root you can find, and you should see a small hole. Go into it. Do it now, they're almost to you!"

The group quickly walked around the tree, which was rather hard since the tree was huge, the roots were as large as people, and it was all on a down hill slope. Finally, they found the hole, and each human and their partner digimon, dived into it without another thought.

They landed on soft leaves inside the tree. Looking around, they saw the perfect home crafted into the tree, especially since it was impossible to notice from the outside. In fact, it seemed like it was a home, or at least had been, since there was a kitchen, bedroom, and large living room type of place. But their discovery was soon forgotten as they heard the digimon outside searching for them.

"Where have those damn kids gone! They must be around here some where!"

"Fuck, if we don't find them, Zurodatamon will have our heads!"

Sora quickly whispered into her d-com. "What should we do Izzy?"

"Don't do anything. The place your in is completely secure. It's sound proof too, so you don't have to whisper. I have to do something else right now, but if you need anything, just call me. Oh, in case you were wondering, this little hovel belonged to Leomon before he died," was Izzy's reply.

"Leomon!" Mimi exclaimed. They all sat back in wonder at the little home, and peeked around the house. But soon they grew tired again, since it still was early in the morning, and decided to go back to sleep. For the first time in days, they felt truly safe as they fell asleep, as if they knew both Tai and Leomon would be watching them in their little, hidden house.

***********************************************************************************************

Izzy sat furiously working on his computer. After the encounter with the _thing_ on his computer, Izzy had realized something that he had overlooked due to Tai's death. He couldn't sleep thinking about it, so he decided that the only course of action t take was to solve the mystery.

First, Izzy needed to talk to Gennai. He knew how to contact the man, but he also knew that most of the time Gennai wouldn't respond. But he needed to understand badly enough that he dismissed that fact and opened up a video chat screen on his computer in hopes of talking to him. Then he set up all the other things on his computer that he needed to talk to Gennai with, and tried his luck.

"Gennai, you there?"

"Izzy! How are you?" Izzy was rather surprised by Gennai's immediate response and happy nature, but shook it off since he wanted the information.  
  


"Fine Gennai. I can imagine you're a bit busy at the moment, but I have a favor to ask. You told the others that a "digital angel", which I still don't understand why you call yourselves that, told you about the end of the world."

"Yes, so I did. And isn't it amazing that Tai was able to change destiny! I still don't understand how he did it… but I'm getting off topic. Look, were a little pressed for time around here, with the whole fate of two worlds coming up, so let's do this quickly. So what's your question?"

"I'm wondering if you can tell me something about that conversation."

"Actually, it wasn't a conversation. It was an e-mail."

"Great! That'll work even better. Is there anyway I can get a copy of that e-mail, along with its source code?"

"Sure, Izzy. We'll e-mail it right to you. Glad I could help!" Gennai smiled.

"Thanks Gennai. Bye!"

"Bye!" was Gennai's reply. Izzy smiled as he closed the video link. This could be a lot easier than he had thought.

Izzy sat anxiously watching his inbox for any new messages. After about two minutes of waiting, the e-mail finally came, along with the copy of Gennai's e-mail attached. Izzy opened it up, and immediately started working on it. A short fifteen minutes later, he had his answer.

It was dated today.

So, whoever had sent that e-mail to Gennai those few days ago, had only sent it from a couple days in the future. That meant that the world would have been destroyed today, if Tai hadn't sacrificed himself and destroyed destiny.

"So he really did change the future," Izzy whistled out loud. He was amazed at what Tai had done, something so impossible that it had changed all of destiny, or, in fact, destroyed it.

The computer beeped. Izzy glanced over and saw text flowing on the screen again. So it seemed the thing was back.

He didn't change anything.

** **

Izzy was instantly mad at the thing for what it said. It was talking about his friend, a friend who had sacrificed himself and his digimon, for a change. And what the computer was displaying was dishonoring him. "He changed the future! He destroyed destiny! He broke free of the clutches of destiny to do it! How can you say he didn't change anything!?" Izzy yelled at the computer.

He was destined to do what he did.

** **

"No! Don't you understand! He destroyed Destiny! He broke free of it to do it!"

You do not understand. He was destined to destroy it. Every Taichi Kamiya before and after him in the cycle of Destiny had destroyed it.Up to that point, Destiny had always existed. Only up to that point. Destiny was destined to die on that day.

"You mean you think that Tai was destined to destroy destiny?!" Izzy's anger turned to laughter at the text. "Then how do you explain the fact that this e-mail was sent today, since it says both worlds were destroyed!?"

If they were destroyed, how could that person write that e-mail?

Izzy was stunned by the logic of the text. It had a point, but there were still to many other points that made no sense. "If that's so, than why did we get this e-mail from the future? The person who sent this would have had a free choice whether or not to send it, since they would be living in a time without fate. Why would they send it?"

The person who sent that knew that he had to. If he did not, Destiny would not be destroyed. So he had to send that lying e-mail to the past to make sure the digi-destined did destroy Destiny. With or without Destiny, he had to send that e-mail if he cared about the fate of both worlds.

Scarily enough, the creature was beginning to make more and more sense. Izzy was feeling freaked. "How do you know the person who sent the e-mail? And how do you know that person's a male?" Izzy asked cautiously.

I am that person.

This scared Izzy even more. He took a breath and asked the question the thing had previously not answered. "Who are you?"

_ _

My name is Taichi Kamiya.

To be continued… 

***********************************************************************************************

** **

** **

** **

**A/N:**

** **

There's something really screwed up with fanfiction.net. Up above, the parts where the computer is talking to Izzy is supposed to be in bold font, like where it says "My name is Taichi Kamiya". The part where the computer talks is all bold on my saved version on Microsoft Word, but when I upload it to Fanfiction.net it doesn't keep that part bold. It makes no sense. So I'm sorry if it was a little screwed up, I'll try to edit it soon.

Ok, I'm really starting to hate the amount of cliffhangers I leave on this fic. Maybe my next series should be called "_Cliffhanger's End_." Anyways, I'm sorry this one took me so long to write, especially since it's the shortest part of this series so far. I know not much happened this chapter, since it was mostly about Izzy communicating, but I promise there will be more adventure in the next parts. Also, again don't expect the next chapter out for a while, I do have to recover from this stupid case of writer's block. But you know what they say; a good review will cure anything. So please, just take a short minute and review. And if you're looking for future parts of this story, make sure you check under "updated by chapter" since it will show when I post new parts. Happy Independence Day everyone!


	4. Part 4- Possession

Fourth chapter is right here

Fourth chapter is right here. This part wasn't really planned out, so the fic might start to take some strange twists; since I wrote it off the top of my head.

Ok, not much more I can say here, other then if you have any questions, e-mail me at **atreides128@hotmail.com**. I'm beginning to like this fic more and more, so don't expect it to end soon. 

This part is a shorter, but it will all balance out in the end (I hope). I do have a problem with story lengths, as you can probably see, but I'm, trying to average at least 3,000 words per fic.

Take a guess at what I'm going to say here…

REVIEW!

***********************************************************************************************

Destiny's End Part 4 

***********************************************************************************************

"Tai!" Izzy exclaimed in utter surprise. "You're telling me that you're Tai, former leader of the digi-destined! Now I know your lying. I saw Tai die from my computer. There's no way he could have survived that, especially after his body was turned into digital particles!"

-You're right, Izzy. I didn't survive. Well, my body didn't anyways.

**_ _**

"So you're saying that you're body died but your spiritual force lived on?If you really were Tai, you'd know that I'm not religious. You're going to have to give me more evidence than that!"

Let me explain in detail. When I was about to destroy the digital egg of Destiny, something happened. It was something that I had never experienced before. Time stopped. Except not for me. Everything was frozen in the time and space continuum, but I wasn't. And either were the trillions of copies of me. I saw an infinite amount of them, exact copies of me all standing in the same spot, and each was mimicking my actions- or maybe I was mimicking theirs. Either way, it was when time was stopped that We destroyed the egg, at point blank range. The recoil and shrapnel, not to mention the energy, must have hurt me fatally. That was when time returned to normal.

**_ _**

"Even if I were to believe you, which I don't, what could all those other Tai's be? And why would time stop?"

I'm guessing that those other Tai's were me, except from the past and future. Each one of them was from the smallest part of a second forward or back in time. That would mean that Time stopped unevenly, in other words, it didn't just stop Time at the exact same point in every time line, but at a general point so that all of my past and future selves with a time line close to me would destroy the same digi-egg. That would mean that Converging Point not only is the closest link between the worlds, but also the closest link between time-lines. I don't understand much of it myself, but Gennai explained most of it to me.

**_ _**

"Gennai! Now this is getting abnormal. And all that stuff you're saying about Time is even confusing me!"

You still don't believe it's me, do you? Well, look at the monitor of your main computer.

**_ _**

"Huh?" Izzy said out loud. He looked over to his larger computer, and what he saw on the screen scared him. Except, not in a way that actually drove fear into his heart, it was just a scary thing to come to terms with.

On the monitor was Tai, like he normally was, standing next to Gennai. Both of them, the teenager and the young man had serious and determined expressions on their faces. Except Tai's face shone with sorrow and grief. Although Tai was obviously trying to look as solemn as possible, he was failing miserably as his grief spread throughout him.

"Hi, Izzy," Tai's said in a quiet and muddled voice.

Izzy's doubts about Tai's true identity disappeared as he saw the teenager on his computer. No other person could carry that much shame and regret. No one else could feel the pain that lurched through him.

"Hi, Tai," Izzy whispered back. Izzy was more amazed than anything by Tai's reappearance. Izzy felt like fainting and crying with joy at the same time. He felt the largest amount of happiness knowing his best friend was back. How many people had their friends, heroic friends, ressurect? Izzy was breathless, in fact, he had to remind himself to breathe when he began to feel dizzy.

No science or math discovery had prepared him for this. How could it be possible that his best friend could be back from the dead, especially looking the exact same as he did before his death? It made no sense; even if Izzy was happy that Tai had returned, it was just to complex for Izzy to just forget about. 

But Izzy knew it was Tai. It had to be. Nobody else could look and feel the same amount of sorrow that Tai did. Because Tai didn't have something that the rest of his friends had. Something that he most likely missed more than life itself. Something that he had grown to love and depend on, to be his confident during the hardest times. Something that would have made him cry if he wasn't so strong.

He didn't have a digimon. He didn't have Agumon.

Agumon was dead.

***********************************************************************************************

Tai watched Izzy's expression with a curios fascination. He saw Izzy's lips grow into a large circle, his eyebrows raise, and his eyes expand to a size only worthy of a watermelon. Even in his extreme sadness, Tai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice to see you too, Izz," Tai said with his infamous lopsided grin. After a few more seconds of utter surprise, the knowledge boy's face drew a small smile also.

"Tai, you won't believe how happy and amazed I am that you're back… but how?" Izzy, even through his great amounts of knowledge, could not comprehend what was happening.

"I'll tell you every thing in a minute. But please, let me do it over the text cpu like before."

"Uh, sure. One sec, clean up these files, delete the external cache, edit the profile access management, and there we go! Ok, Tai, lets talk."

Izzy looked back to his other computer and nodded. Tai nodded back, then slowly began to disappear. Izzy watched with awe as Tai's body broke into tiny particles, almost like when a digimon died. As soon as Tai's body had disappeared, a beep along with some text appeared on Izzy's other computer.

Hi again. I'm sure you have about a million questions for me, so ask away.

**_ _**

Izzy nodded, and then realizing that Tai wouldn't be able to see him, went back to talking aloud. Even though he had done this before, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of abnormality that he felt in this situation.

"So, lets start at the basics. Why'd you want to talk over the text in this way?"

That one's easy. But you'll need a little more background for it. So I'll tell you what happened. After I destroyed the egg, and again, it was destined to die at that time, I took a lot of damage from the energy, recoil, and shrapnel, as you already know. So, of course, I died.

For a moment, Tai, or the essence that was him, remembered dieing in his true love's arms. Sora, the girl he had loved even more than Agumon, had watched him die, right in front of her. He cried internally for a few milliseconds, which to the entity that he was- felt like an eternity, then resumed his conversation with Izzy, however slow the process was for him.

Or, at least that's what I thought. If you or anybody else noticed, when I "died", my body began to disaperate like a digimon when it dies. Every one of you, including me, must have thought this was normal since we were in the Digital World, and that's how we thought all things die. We were wrong. Only digimon die like that, technically humans should die like they do in the real world, with their body remaining- lifeless though it may be.

Once again, Izzy nodded. It did make more sense that humans should die normally. But then why did Tai die like that? Izzy watched the screen more intently as Tai answered all of Izzy's unasked questions.

Anyways, like I said, my body began to break apart into digital pieces. Well, what really happened was that as soon as Gennai saw that I was dying, he did something that no Digital Angel had ever done before. He turned me completely digital. You see, when we enter the digital world, we turn into digital information, as you know. But we also retain parts of our real selves. It's hard to explain, so all I can really say is that when we go into the digi-world, we aren't completely digital, for many reasons. The biggest reason is that it doesn't allow us to be taken over. What I mean is that if we are completely digital, we can be taken over, or as I like to say, "hacked into", by other sources. This would allow these other sources to totally control us or take away parts of us. So in other words, not being completely digital is a sort of security measure for the digi-world and us. You understand so far?

"I guess…" Izzy replied, although he was rather scared by all the information Tai was dishing out to him. But he did want to hear all that Tai had to say, so he said, "Please continue."

Ok. Now the only person, or I should say, people who can do something like turn us completely Digital is of course the Digital Angels, since they were the ones who made our digivices, tags, and crests. So right before I died, Gennai transformed me into a completely digital being. This of course had risks, like I said before, especially since Zurodatamon had so many minions around that might have been able to take me over, using Zurodatamon's technology. Luckily, that didn't happen. Right after I was transformed, I died. My body turned into millions of digital particles, but fortunately, Gennai was able to transfer them to a computer to reconfigure me back to, more or less, my usual self. To do this, he needed a computer that had information on my digivice, since my digivice is connected to my DNA- don't ask, I don't know either. The best computer that could be found in such a short notice was your laptop, since you had used it before to analyze my digivice. So I was downloaded there, and reconfigured into a Digital Angel, for reasons I'll explain later. Then I was uploaded to the Digital Angels headquarters where I would be safe. And that's where I am still.

Now let's get back to your original question. The reason I prefer to communicate like this is because it's easier. Even though I am alive, I am not the exact same being as I was. Since I have no body, I was changed into this entity that is basically energy. I still feel and think, and I can even hold up an appearance like I showed you, but its hard. You see, my consciences works at a much faster rate then yours does, a second feels like an hour to me, more or less. So even if I can maintain a form that looks like a body, I must maintain it for such a long time, and speak so slowly, that it strains my energy. It is much easier for me when I just have to relax and allow my thoughts to penetrate into the computer, even if I have to wait forever for you to respond. So it's best for me if I talk to you this way.

"That makes sense. Well, anyways Tai, it's so great to know your back. I can't wait for you to join the other guys again and kick Zurodatamon's ass. Everybody will be so happy that your back! In fact, maybe I'll tell them right now…"

No! They can not know I'm back yet.

Izzy paused seeing the message on the monitor. "Why not?" he asked.

Because there are still many problems left to deal with. You see, I still am completely digital, and if Zurodatamon found it out, he could take me over for who knows what purposes. The only one who can know is you, since I can communicate with every one namelessly through you.

"Oh, thanks Tai, what am I your tool?" Izzy said jokingly. He perfectly understood what Tai meant, and was honored and glad he could help. "But isn't there a way for you to turn back to your old self again?"

Yes… And using that method I could reformat Agumon. Like you know, all digimon are reborn, but that process can take an infinite amount of time. If I were to turn back to my old self, I could use that same method to make Agumon be reborn immediately with all his old memories and ability's, like what happened to Angamon.

"So why don't you? It'd be great to have you back!"

I wish I could too. But there is only one living thing that has the technology and knowledge to do it. The process requires the same technology used for duplicate cloning, although it is used in a different way.

Izzy understood what Tai was hinting at immediately. "Zurodatamon! Of course! If he used the technology he used on Sora, he'd be able to transfer you to a human body, along with reforming Agumon immediately. But he could also use you for other purposes…"

Exactly. Now you're beginning to understand. So I can't let him find me unless I want him to duplicate me, or something. Until I figure out another way, I have to remain hidden. Go back to sleep now. I'll talk to you later.

"Ok, Tai. Goodnight." Izzy still had unanswered questions, but at least Tai had answered most of them. He thought of how strange it would be to be what Tai was, being able to move, and think, at such a rapid speed as he drifted back to sleep.

For the first time since his friends had gone on their camping trip in the digital world, Izzy slept soundly. He felt at peace knowing his friends were hidden in Leomon's old home, and that, most of all, Tai had returned.

But not everyone was asleep that night.

***********************************************************************************************

"Sir, we have some good and bad news to report. Unfortunately, it seems that there is no way to record the conversations between the digi-destined and their friend, but we were able to record something anyways. We were able to get a lock on the 'other' conversation and record it, since they were not using their digital communicators to talk."

"Hmm, it seems like those D-coms of theirs will come in more use for them then I thought. Still, it was good you were able to get the 'other' conversation. Let's see it." Zurodatamon sat down as he watched the text and audio conversation between the being that was Tai and Izzy commence.

He thought to himself how funny it would be when the digi-destined finally saw his true form. He had used a holo-graphic projector during the battle at Converging Point to make himself look like his Ultimate form, so they had not really seen his true form. 

He was about 8 feet tall, and looked very much like the digi-destineds friend, Andromon, except for the heavy artillery attached to his side, and the extra pair of mechanical arms. He was more powerful than any other digimon ever to exist, even the annoying God digimon, like Azulongmon. For he had found away to reach a new stage of digivolution, a stage beyond Mega. He was at the digi level of Elite; the highest that had ever been reached. And because of that, he was truly powerful. It was funny to think that the girl who had attacked him to other day at Converging Point thought he was still the weakling he used to be. Too bad for her she didn't know she was just fighting a hologram. Yes, the digi-destined would be quite afraid when they next met him. Quite afraid. He resumed his concentration on the monitor.

"So the boy did live. A pity. But then again, this gives me a better chance to seek revenge on him, the boy who foiled my plans. Were you able to get a lock on his coordinates?"

"Yes sir. It was rather hard to get around the security systems the Digi-angels set in place, but thanks to your stunning technology, we found them," the Gotsumon replied.

"Excellent. Commence an attack immediately. And get me the entity named Taichi Kamiya!"

***********************************************************************************************

Sora woke up early in the morning with a feeling of intense dread. So intense, in fact, that she felt like screaming for help, even though her friends were right next to her. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, even if she knew what it was.

She rubbed her eyes feverishly, attempting to wake up in the cold night. For a second she couldn't remember where she was, until she realized she was still in the home of the long dead Leomon. She checked around the room looking at her friends to see if anyone else was up.

Everyone else was asleep. Except for one person. In the opposite corner, Kari was sitting up with her eyes wide open. Sora motioned for Kari to follow her into the other room, then quietly got up and tiptoed to the kitchen.

As Kari entered, Sora sat down in one of the crude chairs that Leomon must have made. She looked at the younger girl, whose eyes were still wide and nervous, and nodded.

"You feel it too, huh?" Sora asked with concern.

Kari nodded as she took the other chair. Both of them just sat quietly thinking, trying to figure out what they were feeling and why, especially since none of their other friends felt it. In the same instant, they both realized what it was, and whispered it out loud, even though they didn't understand why.

"Tai!"

***********************************************************************************************

Izzy snored quietly. He was sleeping peacefully; he was been having a dream about a faster modem, when suddenly and Ogremon walked in and began to pound on the modem with its club. Pound, pound, pound, the echoes of it ran loudly through the room. Pound! Pound! The noise in the dream just wouldn't stop.

Pound!

Izzy woke up with a jolt and realized that the pounding, or more correct, beeping, was not coming from his dream, but instead from his computer. He looked at it, knowing it was Tai, and wondered what could be so important that he had to wake him up so rudely.

Izzy, help! This headquarters of the Digital Angels is under attack by Zurodatamon! They could capture me at any moment!

Izzy woke up fully in a brief second. "Holy crap! What can I do?"

Gennai says for you to attempt to re-download me to your computer. If I'm there, Zurodayamon won't be able to touch me. But you'll have to hurry; Zurodatamon's minions have some sort of way of seeing me. I'm trying to hide, but they'll catch me soon. You need to re-download me, now!

Without even bothering to give a reply, Izzy began to furiously work on his laptop. Luckily, he had upgraded it with a wireless cable modem, so that he would have a fast connection anywhere, if the server wasn't down. After making sure that it was up, he began to make the necessary arrangements.

He opened up the ports on the Internet, emptied the cache, and did about a million other things as quickly as possible to allow Tai to transfer to his computer. The second he was ready, he spoke as fast as he could.

"Go Tai! I'll be monitoring you the whole time, and I'll try to speed things up. Go!" Izzy knew that last go was unnecessary, since Tai had probably left the millisecond after the first 'Go'. Izzy just hoped it would work.

As he watched the screen, he could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he felt fear and excitement flow through him. This was just like defusing a bomb, he gloomily thought. Except the opposite. Just like he had seen in so many movies, it was a race against time to defuse the bomb before the counter hit zero. Except, in this version, the counter had to hit that magic number to save a life. Because, at any moment, Zurodatamon could find Tai and terminate the link. 

Luckily, Izzy had thought of that, and had configured the downloading process so that if the download was terminated, all of Tai would just return to the digital world. Izzy wouldn't let his friend die, even if the consequences meant turning him evil.

Twenty-eight percent! The modem was slowing down as it processed Tai. Ironic, Izzy thought, that a being that moved so fast would take so long to be uploaded- and downloaded.

Forty-five percent! Izzy's blood began to heat and move faster. He closed his eyes for a little bit to try to calm down, and then reopened them.

Eighty-eight percent! So far so good. Almost there and Tai hadn't been captured. He pressed a button on the download screen, so that now the percentage showed how much more was needed till completion. He watched as the numbers changed from eighty-nine to eleven.

Seven! Almost there! Just a little bit more!

Five! So close, Tai just had to evade capture a little more!

Two! This was going to be it!

One! Izzy saw the number with hope. A few more seconds and Tai would be safe. And then, quite suddenly, a message appeared on the screen next to the frozen number one.

Download Error. Process Terminated.

Looking at that message with tears in his eyes, Izzy remembered one more thing that he had seen in movies about defusing bombs.

The counter always stopped at One. 

Tai had been captured.

To be continued…

***********************************************************************************************

Well, I finally finished this part. I know I promised action/adventure in this part, but I still needed to explain things. I don't think I did a very good job though, so re-look at this chapter in the future for some corrections and better detail. I also appreciate the reviews I've been getting, and they really inspired me to finish this chapter. So keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing. Oh, and one other thing, I'm thinking of turning this fic into PG-13 by taking out some of the more mature content (i.e. swear words, sexual themes) and replacing them with more kid friendly words. But don't worry, the story would still stay the exact same; I'd just be replacing some of the content. So I might either edit it and make it more kid friendly, or I might just have two versions on fanfiction.net- a different more appropriate version of this, along with this version. But I won't do either of those without the consent of my readers, so if you want to talk to me about it e-mail me (please don't put it in a review unless you utterly have to; I prefer to have the reviews talk about my writing and stories). My address is atreides128@hotmail.com. Until, next time, review!


	5. Part 5- Revolution

Wow….

All right, head count. How many of you thought I died? That's one… two… ten… forty… the entire population of China…

Let's see… I last updated this in mid July… meaning this has been on hold for nearly 11 months. I'm insulting myself. Disgusting.

All right people, here's the deal. I'm a freshmen. No, not in college. In high school (oddly enough, this seems to surprise most people). I'm a fifteen year old guy. And if you know anything about the typical fifteen year old male living in Seattle (or even the US of A), then you'll realize how little time I have for writing right now. Between track, soccer, school, finals, girlfriends, it can get kind of hectic. Well, except for that last part. I seem to be a repellent of the entire feminine race. Guys, if you need any help on relationships, I can help you big time. I'm perhaps the best source to go to for things you should NOT do.

Anyways, back to my situation. My school ends on the 19th of June. I will be taking extra courses (for college credit) over the summer, so I still will be partly busy. However, I should have a hell of a lot more time. And you all know what that means. Updates. Providing I get the amount of reviews I would like (yes, that was a threat), I should be able to start updating my fics much more frequently… after June 19th of course. So don't expect anything new between now and then for either of my series (this or Sincere Conflict).

This chapter isn't really long or detailed. Rather, I'm using it as more of a transitional chapter to return the story back to the main plotline. I kind of edged away from the action and adventure over the last two chapters, and this chapter, however short, is a way of putting it back on track. The next chapter, which I would expect around the 25th of June, will be a lot longer, more detailed, and it'll have a lot more action. Also, I'm gradually moving this into a darker fic, and in turn, it'll become a little more violent. You'll notice that immediately in the beginning of this chapter. But don't worry about gore and stuff, I'm including the darkness for the progression of the story; not as a tool to add words with unnecessary violence.

Finally, before you start to read this chapter, I have a small request for you. I'm currently in need of a _few_ people to pre-read my stories before they're posted. Although, I'm only in 9th grade, I am taking Junior's English (plus my mom is an English Major), so I'm not looking for someone to correct my grammar, punctuation, sentence mechanics, or spelling. In fact, I enjoy a writing style that bends the rules, in case you haven't noticed already. My stories are so full of sentence fragments that I'm sure I'd put many of your youngest siblings to shame. Plus, in a fanfic, I really don't care if it looks like something I wrote a long time ago. As long as it makes sense, screw the rules, as I say. ;)

What I'm really looking for is someone to read the chapter, and then to tell me what they thought of it. Not a review, mind you. Simply an evaluation of what works and what doesn't work within the plot of the story. If one part doesn't make total sense, I want to know. If the end feels to rushed, I need to hear. Although I do reread and edit my stories before I post them, it is extremely helpful for me, as I'm sure it is for many of you, to be able to hear another person's thoughts concerning my writing. I can only hope that such a collaboration of opinions would help the stories to truly shine.

So what kinds of people am I looking for? Mainly people who have a good grasp of the English language, read a lot of books, write a lot, etc. I'm not asking for college degrees here, just people who can write and read well, as well as have a good understanding of literature in general. Oh, and you have to read and review both this fic and Sincere Conflict. ^^

I guess that's it for now. As usual, please review this chapter after you finish it. I really need your comments, so please, just throw me a bone and help me. And if you'd like to be a "pre-reader", just email me (after you've reviewed… lol) at atreides128@hotmail.com.  Thanks again, and enjoy the following chapter that took 11 months to write!

***********************************************************************************************

Destiny's End Part 5 

***********************************************************************************************

Izzy's fists slammed onto his desk angrily. He lifted them back up, then slammed them down once more, allowing the pain of his knuckles to be felt through his whole body. His body shook uncontrollably, and pure anger gleamed on his narrow face. His eyes squinted as he bashed his knuckles against the table once more. He deserved this pain. He had failed Tai.

He got up quickly, eyeing the door. Within a few moments he had crossed the distance, and he hurriedly passed through the wooden frame. He made his way around the halls until he had finally reached the door, and then, without a few moments, he ran out of the house.

He didn't stop running as he reached the street. Turning sharply, he sprinted towards the downtown of the city. He didn't stop for anyone, didn't allow them to get in his way and slow down. Those few that decided to get in his path quickly dived out of the way when they saw the bull-like run he was making. He ran to rid himself of the pain of failure, the victory that he could have had. He kept on running until his legs gave way and he was gasping for air. Finally done with his marathon, Izzy leaned against a brick wall while looking at his surroundings.

He was in the "bad" part of town, as far as he could tell. Gunshots could be heard in the distance, as shrieks and laughter settled through the cold neighborhood. The street was quiet though, nearly empty; a row of damaged apartment buildings. Graffiti littered the walls, a manuscript of swearing and pornography. Occasionally a car would speed through, as if chased by an invisible shadow.

Izzy didn't need to think very long to realize he was lost. Even if he went back the way he had come, he doubted he would be able to find his way home. He didn't enjoy traveling the city much, instead preferring to sit on his computer most of the day. Sighing, he walked over to a young man to his right.

The man was wearing a black trenchcoat that covered his entire body. The sleeves were to long for his, as only his finger tips protruded from it. The dark boots that clung to his legs were musty in color, torn, and dirty. Dark hair flowed from his head, and a solid uni-brow hovered over his squinted eyes.

When Izzy had gotten within a few feet of the man, he spoke out softly. "Hey, do you know where the nearest bus station is?" The man nodded grimly, and pointed his finger towards the north end of the street.

"You see that lamp post over there, near the corner?" The cold voice spoke slowly. Izzy turned his head away from the man and looked where the man was pointing.

Within seconds, an arm locked itself around Izzy's throat as a knife hovered gently in his side. The cold smell of the man seeped into Izzy's nostrils, causing his nose to wince.

"Say one thing, anything, and I'll kill you. Understand?"

Izzy simply laughed coldy. "Give me a break. How many things have you killed with that pointy object? One old cat?"

The man growled. He didn't like this kid's insolence, or his attitude. Why wasn't the kid scared? He had a fucking knife pressed into his side, didn't he? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Perhaps you didn't understand my previous statement kid. I'll give you one more chance. You talk again and this little knife will-" He never finished. Izzy had slammed the man backwards into the wall, while at the same time kicking the man's arm before the knife could pierce him. 

The man gasped for air rapidly as his breath was forced out of him from the impact of the wall. He still held the boy in a choke hold, but he was forced to release it as Izzy shoved his left elbow into the man's rib cage. The man collapsed, and the knife rolled out of his hand onto the ground. Izzy walked away, then turned around and addressed the man.

"Next time, try picking on someone who hasn't killed before."

With that, he turned and left. The crippled corpse of the wounded man lay against the wall, slumped in a pool of blood the man was regurgitating. Izzy didn't look back.

He had gotten what he had wanted. A way to take out his anger. He had failed Tai, and he had needed to compensate for that. He had gotten his wish.

***********************************************************************************************

"God dammit Tk! Wake up!" But it seemed no amount of shouting could wake up the young teen. Finally, in frustrated defeat, Kari resorted to her final tactic. She stepped on the part of the sleeping bag she knew would get his attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tk yelled as a searing pain in his private regions woke him from his dream. His eyes shot open as he stared into the stone face of Kari. He looked at her foot, than at his crotch, before whimpering.

"Finally. Now get out of your sleeping bag, and get over to the kitchen. We've got a group discussion."

Tk turned his head to find Mimi, Matt, and Sora moving around in Leomon's gigantic kitchen. He exhaled as he slowly rose. "Kari, my crotch is in so much pain right now, you can't even imagine." Kari turned back towards him and blinked.

"I'll help you make it feel better later, ok? Now let's go and have this stupid discussion." She turned back around and walked towards the kitchen.

Tk sighed as he followed her. "All right, whatever. How long is this thing gonna take? I want some more sleep before-" Tk's eyes bulged as he finally realized what Kari had said. Did she mean…? He quickly ran after her with a thin smile on his face.

Sora nodded as Tk finally joined them at the table. She glanced at all of them quickly, then cleared her throat.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. We're safe here, at least for now. I know we all planned to stay here for a while… but now that Tai's alive, the situation is entirely different."

"What the hell?!" Matt exclaimed. "Sora, what's wrong with you."

Sora didn't blink. She stared into Matt's eyes, and calmly replied. "I'm fine. Tai's alive."

Tk groaned. They had woken him up to hear Sora have delusions about her dead boyfriend? Yes, he had loved Tai like a brother, and knew Tai was a great leader, but they couldn't dwell on the past. Hope depended on the future, not memories.

Mimi glanced at Sora nervously. The strain must have been getting to Sora. Mimi timidly spoke.

"Sora, are you sure you're feeling all right? You don't sound well…"

Sora growled. "Tai's alive! And that's all there is to it!"

Matt, with Mimi's hand on his shoulder, exhaled and spoke slowly. He had thought she was joking before, but now he realized that she might actually believe what she was saying. Nand that meant she could be possibly psychotic…

"Listen Sora, I'm sure you think Tai's alive. But it's kind of hard for the rest of us… considering we saw him die. But we'll believe you, if you care to explain…." 

Sora frowned. She looked at Kari, and seeing the young girl's nod, granted Matt's wish. "I felt him. Just a few hours ago. He was in pain, distress. He needed help. Kari felt it too, right Kari?"

Kari nodded slowly as her eyes filled with tears. "He's hurt. Barely alive. I think he was running from someone… or something. But he got caught. And now he needs our help."

Tk grimaced as he listened to his girlfriend. Why was she acting so strangely? How could Tai be running… he was dead! He felt like shouting it out, yelling it at both girls. It would hurt them more if they continued to live in the past.

But he never had the chance. Mimi spoke first. "Sora, Kari, can you give the three of us a second alone please?" Kari and Sora looked at each other, knowing what the others thought of their story. But both knew they had no other choice. They stepped out of the room.

Mimi, Matt, and Tk sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Matt spoke. "Guys, something's wrong here. I can understand Sora being so sure that Tai's alive… after all, she did love him. But Kari? She was the one who took Tai's death the best. She's really the only one who accepted it.

Tk nodded. "Do you think something got them?"

"Like what? An evil digimon? They've been around us the entire time. We would have seen it," Mimi replied.

"I don't know, maybe Zurodatamon infected their minds with something." Tk shrugged. "Whatever the circumstance, something's wrong in their story."

"Perhaps not." The three jumped as Izzy's cold voice pierced their ears. They had completely forgotten about their d-coms.

"What the hell, Izzy?"

"Just call them in. You guys should all hear this at once." Mimi nodded, and yelled for the other girls to join them. Once the five had formed, Izzy's voice rang clearly through their headsets.

"Listen up guys, this is the deal, at least from what I've been able to pick up from it. Don't interrupt." His voice was oddly cold, deeper than they had ever heard. He spoke with a heavy breath and vigor, but never once did he raise his voice or exclaim anything loudly. Something had happened to him. But there wasn't time for that now.

"Kari and Sora are right. Tai's alive." Matt made a noise as if in protest, but Izzy quickly cut him off. "How they could sense it, I don't know. Maybe it's the love they hold for him, or maybe it's the other way around. Whatever the answer is, the important thing is that Tai's alive. Sort of." He took a breath before continuing.

"What happened is as follows. After Tai had destroyed the digi egg of destiny, the shrapnel and damage he had received from the blast basically destroyed his body. Gennai, in a desperate move to save him, turned Tai's part flesh, part digital body into pure data. This turned him into an entity that moves, thinks, acts millions of times faster than any normal human or digimon. An hour to him is like a month for us.

"Anyways, to turn Tai completely digital, and thus make him a Digital Angel, they had to use my computer, since it had data on Tai's digivice. After Tai had been 'reborn,' he contacted me through my computer and warned me about the attack that was coming for you. At the time, I had no idea who he was, but I had to trust him. So I sent you guys to your present location.

"Afterwards, Tai revealed himself to me, and explained his situation. Right now, as a completely digital entity, he is open to all attacks that pure digital information is. This means hacking. He told me that if he was captured by Zurodatamon, the bastard would be able to do more than clone Tai, as he did Sora. He would be able to control him. Of course, Zurodatamon is also the only one who can regenerate Agumon and/or turn Tai back to normal. While he did want to be normal again, and certainly wanted Agumon back, he was in no rush to allow Zurobastardmon to have full access to him.

"So he remained hidden from everyone at the Digital World, and on Earth. Until a few hours ago. Zurodatamon must have found out Tai's location, because he blasted his way into the fortress in an attempt to capture Tai. I tried to do the only thing I could, upload Tai to my computer where he would be safe, but to no avail. Tai was captured by Zurodatamon. How or why, I don't know. All I know is that our friend is alive, and in danger."

Izzy exhaled loudly as he finished his abridged story. Tk, Matt, and Mimi looked at each other in stunned silence. Kari and Sora had stony looks on their faces, ignoring the apologizing glances they were receiving from the others present.

Tk looked solemnly at Kari and Sora. "I'm sorry we didn't bel-"

Sora cut him off quickly. "We don't need apologies. We need to go rescue Tai."

Once again, their D-Com's buzzed loudly. "That wouldn't be the wisest idea right now. Do not attempt to rescue Tai."

Sora's eyes flashed. "No Izzy. Tai needs our help, and I intend to be there for him."

"Shut the hell up Sora! Do you have any idea what you're getting into? You don't know where Tai is, what condition he is, how he's being guarded… hell, I don't even see how you'll be able to take a being of pure digital data away from whatever contraption Zurodatamon has him in! If you want to save him, you damn well better start listening to me, or you'll get your ass kicked back to earth because of your stupidity!"

The five present blinked rapidly. Izzy had just yelled at them, taken control. He was angry, and he was actually expressing it. Something had happened to him…

But Sora didn't care. She was fed up with him. And the rest of them.

"Go to hell." With that, she unactivated her d-com with a switch of a button, and walked coldly out of the room. She woke up her sleeping digimon, and then proceeded to climb up the ladder that was the exit to the hovel. Within seconds, she was gone.

Mimi stood up and prepared to follow her, but Matt put his arm on her shoulder to hold her back.

"What!? Aren't we going to chase her?!" Mimi exclaimed.

Kari shook her head slowly. "Her love for Taichi is too strong. It's clouding her judgment. She won't listen to us, no matter what. Let her be"

Tk nodded as he squeezed her hand gently. "Kari's right. Now if we want to save Tai, we're going to have to wait until we get some more information about Tai's circumstances. Izzy?"

"How stupid do you think I am? I'm working on it, now leave me alone," was the reply.

Terminating the connection with Izzy, Matt looked at the three other digi-destined with an amused look on his face.

"I think it's that time of month for him," he said with a wink. "Talk about pms…"

***********************************************************************************************

Izzy's fingers worked furiously over his keyboard as he typed line of code after code into his command prompt. Accidentally typing in the wrong key, he slammed his fist into the desk again. Something was changing in him, but he didn't notice it. Something inside of him was sliding away from his true self. He was changing.

He hacked furiously, through one mainframe after another. Finally reaching his target, he smiled oddly. If someone else had seen it, they would have doubted he was the real Koushiro.

The smile was tooth-less, lips closed. His nostrils were slightly flared, and his eyes were squinted together sharply. His face had tucked up into his cheek, giving him a near-evil grin.

The computer monitor blinked in front of him. He looked back at it, than spoke aloud to himself.

"They could have given me the tools I wanted. But no, they made me get them myself. This is their fault." He spoke quietly to himself, almost rabidly. His eyes flashed as his fingers began to flow over the keyboard once more. The screen changed, and finally he had what he wanted.

Digital Angel Database

User: Gennai

Password: *********m**

Accessing Main Account Tools:

-           -           -           -           -           -

Thread Complete; Download Activated

Izzy smiled coldly once more. "Stupid Gennai. Look what you've made me do."

***********************************************************************************************

I'll never help you.

Zurodatamon's chuckled. He enjoyed this, having total power over the boy who had ruined his life. This was his revenge.

"Foolish boy. Do you really think you'll have a choice? Your fate is inevitable."

I'll die before I help you.

"I doubt that. You are quite incapable of killing yourself in the form you are in now. And I wouldn't let such a promising subject be wasted. You'll do much better as my soldier."

You're a bastard. Go to hell, rapist.

"Such language. Is this all that the human mind can do in desperation? Insult me through your pity acts of insolence? You humans are more pathetic than I thought. As for being a rapist… that little girlfriend of yours is quite the female, isn't she? The pleasures she gave me when I captured her years ago…"

I'll kill you.

"I'd enjoy watching you try. How pathetically weak do you think I am? You can see me, I know you can. Now open your eyes and witness me!" He extended a metallic arm outward, towards the ceiling. Within the blink of an eye, he shot a stream of digital energy, and the roof disappeared. Entirely. 

What are you, a magician now? No real attacks, so your forced to do simple disappearing acts? Why is that, did something down-low disappear on you? Or maybe you never had one…

Zurodatamon laughed again. He shot an energy bolt into the sky, then shot another blast of digital energy at the spot where the roof had once been. It reappeared, this time with hundreds of energy guns pointed downwards towards him.

"Back to that, are we? Your intelligence is overrated. Your only method, it seems, to combat someone of more power than you is to affront their sexuality. Pathetic." With that, he snapped his metallic fingers. Each gun exploded with energy as a thousand shots poured down towards Zurodatamon. But as soon as they had gotten within a foot of him, they grew fuzzy, and instantly disappeared.

"You see my friend, I am much more than a simple magician. I have mastered the ability to manipulate the entire digital world itself. I can do whatever I want, however I want. How else do you think I reached this level beyond Mega? I am not an Elite level digimon simply because I know a few party quirks. And now I grow tired of this game, and I leave you for the night. Rest well, for tomorrow will be quite a day for you."

He took one last glance at the screen before leaving. He smirked at what was displayed across it, and then disappeared into the digital air.

Tai's message didn't leave the screen. He wanted it to be sprawled across it when Zurodatamon returned.

)

)

========

)

)

To be continued…

***********************************************************************************************

I think that's a better place to leave off, at least compared to previous chapters. Don' you agree? lol (In case you didn't understand that last part, it's a giant middle finger.)

Anyways, again, I know, short chapter. But once again, it is a transitional chapter, and you'll understand that a lot more next part. Anyways, what'd you guys think? It kind of feels stale to me… but that might be because it hasn't been updated in eleven months. But quite honestly, my other series is much better. I've said it before, and I stand by it now. It has a better plot, as well as a better structure. Plus, it's simply written better. I highly suggest you check that series out, and especially the second chapter of it (Part 1, because it's after the Prologue). 

Also, yes, I am messing with Izzy. What do you think about it? Please, share your thoughts in a review or email.

Anyways, I need to get back to writing my debate speech now. Please, please, please review, and check out my other and better series (Sincere Conflict). For all those who have any sort of questions, thoughts, romance interests (^_~) or whatever, feel free to email me at atreides128@hotmail.com 

Review!


End file.
